Delirium
by NoWorries
Summary: We all know that in RotG Numair had a focus, Daine's hair in the locket, he said he got it when she was delirius with Unicorn Fever. --- FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Okay, AN: hehe, I decided to write the story where Numair gets the hair for the locket that he wears and uses as a focus, pretty sweet and will eventually show a lot of Numair's feelings that he hides. But this plot just planted itself in my head in the middle of Espanol today, I realize that this may be a sweet plot that was rather undeveloped. Okay I will just get on with it, but first I want to express my sincerest apologies to any of the nice people reviewing Changing Winds. I am in the middle of writing a HUGE piece with my three best friends, to be posted later, as well as I just had to post this because it was one of those spontaneous creative stories, so I have not had time to update, but it is in the works. Oh yes and one last thing, if anyone has read and enjoyed Les Miserables come join the role-play at . Thanks much, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Geeze everyone, these are fairly pointless, but just for the record I do not own any of the characters in this fic, if I did I would own far more than what I have now. This is for my own creative release, I ask you to PLEASE *makes puppy face ;)* review, but no flames, I am still new at this. Many Thanks~Roccovende  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Daine walked wearily out of the stables. It had been a long night and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. One of the mares had foaled the previous night, but she had had difficulties and a near breach-birth so Daine had lent her services. How could she not?  
  
The dawn bell had not yet tolled as she walked up the stairs to her room. It was freezing and she shivered as she walked up the spiraling stairway. She was drained! It didn't help that she felt like someone was trying to hammer a wooden post into her head!  
  
She was too tired, and even climbing the stairs seemed a hard task. That was strange for her because she had not over-exerted herself? But she had felt terrible before the long night. 'Just some sleep,' she thought amid a yawn, 'sweet sleep'.  
  
Not realizing what she was doing she sank to the stairs and pressed her throbbing head against the cool stone wall. Despite the morning breeze of early spring to cool her she felt as if she was inside one of the cook's large ovens.  
  
Numair descended the stairs still not entirely awake after retiring late, studying for a change of course. He was jolted awake when he realized he had nearly stumbled on someone! He looked down to see none other than his student curled into a fetal ball against the wall. She appeared to be asleep.  
  
'Must have been more births,' he thought. 'That's one of the annoying things about spring.' Horses, wolves, cattle, deer, you name it, it insisted on arousing his student at wee hours of the morning. He did not truly mind though, if she loved, he loved it; and plus, it was his job to teach her.  
  
He reached a hand down and shook her gently.  
  
Her eyes blinked open slowly. "Numair?" she asked the fuzzy figure in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He said questioningly.  
  
"Mare..." was all that she could manage while sleep still clouded her mind. But Numair understood.  
  
"Well Magelet, it is off to bed with you."  
  
"Fine." she yawned.  
  
And gently he helped her up and into her room.  
  
Daine did not bother to change out of her soiled clothing, she was too weary. She simply sank into the soft linen of her bed, and was asleep when she hit the pillow.  
  
Numair watched as she sank into the bed. 'She must have really exerted herself the past night.' Ever so gently he tenderly stroked the back of her head. He then quickly pulled the covers up over her, grasped her hand quickly, and turned to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Daine turned over and stared out of the window. Wow, she must have slept for quite a time, judging by the sun anyway. But she still felt terrible!  
  
"Kit?" she mumbled to the figure lying next to her bed. She was answered by a small chirp.  
  
She would have replied, but the world began to sway violently. Placing a hand to her head she tried to make it slow down, but did not succeed. As the world spun she began to feel violently nauseous, but just as she would have gone to the adjoining bath chamber the world went black and she fell back lifelessly against the pillows.  
  
Kit watched the whole thing, and her scales took on a shade of grey, of worry. In her mind she had only one though, Numair.  
  
Quickly, running on four clawed paws she sped out of Daine's room in search of Numair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scuttling of Kit's claws on the stone floor made much noise as she ran through the castle. Her mind skimmed over places where she could find him, and then she remembered he was teaching the pages today.  
  
She continued gallivanting down the hall past a few startled pages!  
  
When she came to the door, instead of stopping she simply slid straight through it; and straight into a very surprised Numair!  
  
When he regained his bearings, he scowled disapprovingly at Skysong. The pages in the room had quite a laugh at this.  
  
"Kitten!" he bellowed.  
  
But instead of acting like she was sorry, or the normal way she did when she was being reprimanded, she started talking in a fit of whistles, clicks, and chirps while tugging at his shirt.  
  
"I can't, I'm teaching!" he snapped at the dragon. But again she paid no heed, and continued to threateningly chatter at him.  
  
"Fine," he muttered then turned toward the class. "Oh alright, class dismissed!"  
  
They all cheered. "But not a word of this to Tkaa, alright? He will have my hide!"  
  
As soon as 20 or so smiling pages had filed past him, he stared at Kitten, suddenly serious.  
  
"Kit, you better have a good reason for this."  
  
She chirped a response and pulled him off toward Daine's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitten pointed a forepaw directly at Daine's door, he couldn't miss that.  
  
Numair got the message that he was supposed to go in Daine's room, but why? She was probably still asleep; he chased all of the sudden ideas that popped in his mind as he slowly opened the door.  
  
He walked up silently to the bed and took a good look at his student; and instead of seeing a slumbering Daine, what he saw made him gasp in surprise!  
  
It was still Daine, but she was pale and shaking, her breaths were no more than shallow gasps for air. Numair could feel his stomach clench in fear for his magelet. He gently picked up one of her hands, but he nearly dropped it when he was shocked, she was burning up!  
  
"Kit. Kit get Alanna quick!!"  
  
Skysong's scales suddenly turned to a very panicked grey, but she immediately, sensing urgency, ran off to do his bidding. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay everyone, please review! And to anyone who has read 'Changing Winds', the next chapter is coming very soon! The 2nd and last chapter for this should be up by Sunday, I am already close to completion. Thanks everyone! ~Roccovende 


	2. worries with questions

AN: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I am really sorry for doing one that has probably been done 1000 times over. Truthfully I do not spend that much time in the TP section so I would not know (I live off of LotR, but if I had to pick a second favorite, TAMORA PIERCE ALL THE WAY). I just kind of felt like I needed to write this, so I hope at least to a few people that this brings a small amount of enjoyment to you.  
  
Disclaimer: see chpt.1  
  
On we go. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Alanna, who was in from Pirate's Swoop, cantered Darkmoon around the small fenced-in dirt ring. She could feel his muscles ripple, and lofty gait underneath her legs as they warmed up.  
  
The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon, Alanna, a morning person from years of routine, was working Darkmoon for the upcoming tournaments. 'Even I feel a little out of shape,' she thought lightly to herself, 'but Jon doesn't have to know that.'  
  
They continued exercises for a few minutes in the pale glow of the morning. Alanna sat relishing the feeling that she got when riding her big warhorse. His lofty gate, puffing breath, the feeling of accomplishing something made her relax.  
  
Just as they turned a corner and she sat relaxing, Alanna caught a small grey blur slide past her vision. 'What was that?' she mused, but was cut off before she could think of an answer. At that moment Kitten slid under Darkmoon's pounding hooves!  
  
Alanna was jolted out of her stupor as her stallion reared! She clung to his mane and gripped with her legs, but could not help sliding a little as her world was thrown upside down on the bucking horse.  
  
It only took as split second, but as her stallion bucked and reared she was thrown off of his back and onto the ground with a soft thump!  
  
It was a rare day indeed when Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion, seasoned knight could not keep her own horse under control. She sat up rubbing her head slightly, before letting her anger seep in.  
  
"Darkmoon!" she cried at her horse who was cowing in a corner. But just as she rose to give him a talking to she was jumped on by Kitten!  
  
Kitten's sudden movement took her by surprise. Kitten, who still had her mind on Numair and Daine, chattered worriedly, but that only served to further anger Alanna.  
  
She let out a cry of frustration, "Kitten!" she yelled throwing the Dragon off of her. Kit landed in a small heap in the dirt.  
  
Alanna sent the little dragon a scathing look. Too frustrated to think clearly she ignored kit and trudged over to where Darkmoon was cowing.  
  
"I'm sorry she scared you boy," she crooned as she rubbed his neck and mane. "It's all r- AIE!" she let out when she felt a sharp pang of pain on her leg!  
  
Looking down she saw Kitten showing some of her teeth with a serious expression on her face. " You bit me!! That's it!!!" she screeched at the dragon, "Go annoy Daine! She says your intelligent! Just get out!"  
  
When the dragon began to screech, she affirmed her request with a loud, "NOW!"  
  
Kitten, knowing all to well not to get on Alanna's bad side ran off. If she could not get her attention, she knew someone who could. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Numair kneeled next to where Daine lay. His mind reeled with unanswered questions. There he sat though, clueless, grasping her hand in his.  
  
Through meditation he tried to find the source of the problem, but again came up with nothing. Blinking slowly, he emerged from the trance he had settled himself in.  
  
He realized he had been in deep meditation for a long while, turning to look at Daine, he found to his astonishment that she had gotten worse. She still had a raging fever, and she thrashed a little. Anyone could tell she was dreaming of things that were not pleasant.  
  
He squeezed her hand, "Daine?" he called. But received no answer. How soft her skin feels, he realized as he grasped her hand tightly.  
  
There were a few moments where he was lost in thought. A soft moan from Daine however, brought him back to the present. She stirred a little, and opened her eyes a sliver.  
  
"Daine!" he cried and grasped her hand a little tighter as if to assure her that he was there.  
  
"Num-" she gasped, the name that normally flowed so easily from her lips she could not finish. She mouthed the rest wearily but he caught the meaning.  
  
He smiled a little in an attempt to mask his anxiety. Another wave of pain swamped over her at that moment, and she clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Numair saw this, the look of pain on his magelette's face nearly broke his heart. She sighed a little when the pain lessened.  
  
"It hurts-s." she moaned. This comment nearly made Numair panic, it was strange for Daine to show she was in pain, and she normally denied that she was.  
  
"Where, sweetling?" he asked while trying to keep the worry from edging into his voice. But he got no reply, Daine seemed to edge back into unconsciousness. He shook his head, 'Where is Alanna?!'  
  
He played with the thought of leaving Daine to fetch his friend and great healer. As his thoughts tortured him, he felt Daine grasp his hand as if reassuring him it was okay to leave.  
  
'How does she do it?' he pondered, 'How even in an ill state she senses my worry, and finds a way past my mind. and into my heart.'  
  
With that final thought he stood up and reluctantly, after checking to make sure Daine was going to stay asleep, he walked out. ~*~*~*~ It was a strange day in the castle. First the people saw Kitten scuttling up the hall, but all of the people who missed Kitten's jaunt caught the humorous sight of a very long shanked mage running as if a spidren was on his tail!  
  
He bumped into a few people on the way, but shrugging them off with small apologies he sped on. Most of the people, seeing the look on his face, quickly made a wide berth.  
  
He kept running, until he collided with a small, grey dragon.  
  
"Kit, where's Alanna?!" he snapped. Her scales took on a slight hue of red, this snappy attitude of everyone's was beginning to agitate her. Crossing her small forepaws she gave him a scowl. And letting out a chirp she pointed to the stables and practice yards.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, and continued to run. Kitten gave up on being agitated and followed him as well.  
  
When they reached the courtyard Alanna was just dismounting. She turned to see Numair running towards her. She like the others chuckled at his form until she saw the look that painted itself on his face.  
  
Suspecting he was in a bad mood she yelled, "Numair I have a bone to pick with you, that dragon-"  
  
But Numair cut her off, "Alanna!" he panted as he laid over the fencepost.  
  
"Numair, are you alright?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"No- Alanna I need you to see Daine, she is very ill! I don't know what's wrong!"  
  
Alanna's eyes widened in shock, that explained Kitten's behavior! She studied Numair's expression, he looked quite frightened, it must be bad. With a steely resolve she replied, "Show me to her immediately!" ~*~*~*~ Replies to my wonderful reviewers, I am writing this for you, and for my creative expression.  
  
Wildmagelette ~ Thank you, I am flattered. I do hope this chapter is up to your approval, and I would love to hear more from you. :)  
  
Lady Kitty ~ Thanks very much, I did read your fic, it was very cute! But I think I said all of that in a review I sent in. Wonderful job to you! Please review mine again, a review is a writers candy, *gives puppy face* please, please, please. Okay, now I am just acting idiotic, haha, anyway thanks so much, hope to hear from you!  
  
Kitten551~ Your review made my day! Thank you so much! I have not actually read any of the other fics like mine, perhaps that gives me a better vantage point??( I am not kidding, I seriously have not, I live more in the LotR section.) I just had one of those creative moments, I'm sure everyone knows what I mean, and I just had to write this down! Thanks so much.  
  
Wake- Robin~ You have not read all the books! *gasp* Read them soon, :) trust me, the last ones are the best. Wait they are all so good, how can we decide? *hugs all of her books* thanks so much to you to, and please review again!  
  
Fly11~ Thanks for your review! I have a question for you, Fly, are you referring to the Fly from U2?? Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. Everyone's reviews mean so much to me, it is always great to have people's approval on my work. So anyone out there staring at this page, please, review!  
  
~*~Roccovende~*~ 


	3. A solution or no!

AN: Okay, I hope that everyone likes this. I wrote it quick, it is just a lot of fluff preparing us for the upcoming chapters. Well, wow, I really do not have that much to say. I won't keep you waiting, so here it is: ~*~*~*~* Numair attempted not to create such a frenzy as he passed back through the hall on his return to Daine's room. Alanna followed behind Numair, she could tell he was trying to restrain himself, but anxiety was written all over his face.  
  
The company made their way to the doors of Daine's room at an astonishing pace. Numair quietly reached for the door, confident that Daine was still sleeping, but he paused, there was a sound coming from inside the room.  
  
Kitten trilled just as Numair's hand reached for the door. Quickly, his already present fear escalating, he let it swing open. Their hearts clenched at the scene that was revealed to them.  
  
Daine was sitting up, much to Numair's surprise. She sat in a fetal ball, coughing loudly. Numair nearly sprinted to where she sat.  
  
Her face was drawn taught in pain as fits of coughing passed over her. He sat next to her. "It's alright, you're going to be fine." He soothed as he rubbed circles on her back, trying in someway to ease her pain.  
  
Alanna stood in the doorway, still shocked at seeing her young friend for the first time so ill and pale.  
  
She approached the bed. "Daine," she said gently.  
  
Daine tried to stifle her coughs and gaze at Alanna, but was unsuccessful. Alanna could tell she was trying. Gently, using a little healing power Alanna slowed her coughs.  
  
Daine stared down at her oriental patterned quilt. "Thanks." She uttered hoarsely.  
  
"Not a problem at all Daine." answered Alanna. "I need to talk to you." she said as she gently turned Daine's chin to face her.  
  
Daine stared her in the eye and nodded.  
  
"Alright, tell me, how do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible." Muttered Daine.  
  
Alanna laughed a little at this. "Well we know that! Are you in pain?"  
  
Daine winced. "Yes."  
  
She gave a few more coughs. Suddenly a particularly nasty bout hit her, clutching her stomach, she tried to stifle the noise. She sat panting harshly when they subsided. Whether or not Daine noticed as she was panting, Numair and Alanna caught sight of blood dripping from her mouth!  
  
Numair's sent Alanna a horrified look. She tried to remain calm, for his sake, but if Daine was bleeding internally. She shuddered at the thought. No words were needed for them to think of the possibilities.  
  
Seeing that the need for action was now more dire Alanna clambered onto the bed as well. She took one of Daine's hands. "Daine, I am just going to examine you through my magic, alright? Just relax."  
  
Daine and Numair nodded simultaneously. Alanna delved deep inside herself and let her magic spread to Daine.  
  
Numair paced the room. This situation just gone from bad to worse. Numair could barely stand to sit by and watch his magelet go through this. Thoughts passed through his head unchecked, visions of Daine's pained expressions, and what would happen if she, if she... died! He could not even bear the thought. He was tortured by his own mind.  
  
Alanna still sat on the bed. She had traced the bleeding to a small hole in Daine's left lung. It was not severe, yet. She gently knitted the tissues together in less than ten minutes. But what she did not recognize was the strange orange cloud that looked as if it caused the wound.  
  
Alanna also found traces of this orange fog in a few other places. She thought that she would be able to burn it out with her magic, but she tried, and no matter the amount of power she put fourth it would not budge! Giving up and deciding to look into it she slowly exited the trance she had engulfed herself in.  
  
Kitten who had been sitting in a corner through the whole episode was the first to see Alanna stir. She went over to where Numair was pacing, grabbing him by his cloak she clicked impatiently at him. He seemed to pop out of his thoughts on command. Letting his gaze rise he found Alanna stretching and Daine sleeping.  
  
Stepping over he began his question, "Alanna wha-"  
  
But she cut him off. "Numair, relax. I will tell you what I have discovered. I was correct in assuming that she was bleeding internally." Numair inwardly and outwardly winced on hearing this, but she continued, "I was able to heal the small abrasion in her lung tissue, but Numair I have not discovered the cause of it."  
  
"Are you sure?!" he interrupted with disparity in his voice.  
  
"No, actually surrounding the small hole. Was a, well an orange fog like substance. It was strange and foreign to me; I believe it is an infection that caused her to be in such pain. But when I tried to burn it out. Numair," she said gently, "my magic had no effect on it."  
  
He gasped when he heard that. No effect, if Alanna could not find a way, than.  
  
She continued tentatively, "I was hoping that perhaps you might know of what this was?"  
  
He thought, and thought, ran over every book on human ailments he had read. But that never came up, not once! "I really don't know!" he explained.  
  
"Then I will look in the archives, now." Answered Alanna as she stood to go to the library. Numair helped her up. Kitten looked at Alanna pleadingly with her big eyes and whistled.  
  
Getting the message Alanna said, "Yes Kit of course you can come." The Dragon gave a half-hearted chirp, she was always up for learning, and followed Alanna as she strode out.  
  
Numair stayed, he retrieved a chair which he placed next to Daine's bed in case she should wake. Then placing his hand on the bridge of his nose he continued to think.  
  
~*~*~*~ A few hours later Alanna was still sitting in the archives. She had searched through mounds of parchment, all to no avail.  
  
Kitten was sprawled across a whicker chair. Her mouth hung open, and humorously enough, she snored lightly. She had helped Alanna for a little while, but all of the excitement readied her for a good nap.  
  
Alanna gently massaged her forehead as she placed a stack of dusty parchment back on the shelf. There was nothing. She stood up and stretched. There were two people left that might know the answer, Jon and Tkaa.  
  
Slowly, deciding that asking would take less time than sifting through another six hours worth of parchment, she picked up a slumbering Kitten and excited the archives to find the King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Numair still sat with Daine. She had awoken occasionally from her slumber, and that was becoming more frequent. Her pain seemed to be growing again.  
  
Placing a hand to her forehead he also realized that her fever was rising. He rose, and filled a small basin with water. Then after retrieving a cloth, he wet it, and gently sponged her brow.  
  
She whimpered as the cool cloth jostled her a little. Numair had thoughts for only her. Never had he seen her so weakened, of course never had he feared for her life.  
  
'Goddess, please don't let me lose her!' he prayed as he fingered a lock of her brown curls. There was still so much he needed to tell her.  
  
It was not as if this was the first time he let his thoughts stray to her. As a student, yes, as his dear friend, yes, 'But deep in my heart, I know we are meant to be more.' He thought.  
  
Using a slight of hand trick, barely realizing his actions, he cut off the end of the brown curl that he was fingering and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
Desperately wishing there was something he could do, he let his mind wander again, wander to a place out of thought and time.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~**~*~* AN: I hope that was not too bad. I am really tired, and this chapter is more of a 'filler, so to speak. Lots of fluff, I know, but that's what happens when I listen to Enya's 'Shepard Moons' CD for 3 hours straight, hee hee. And I give my word upcoming people that you will see: Jon, Thayet, Cloud, and Tkaa. Please review! :) ~Roccovende P.s. if you review, don't flame me, it's hurtful.  
  
witch@heart- Mayhaps we are a little morbid?? But that is strangely what I like to read (pr perhaps we are all the normal ones, and all the "normal" people are strange??;), and I suppose that reflects here too. Hmm, illness or injuries, well that all depends on who they are inflicted on. I like injuries in Lord of the Rings stuff, I am such a fantasy obsessor ;), but I like illness here in TP. I like to see Numair nervous, and the great thing about illness is one can prolong it, and add an element of confusion. Okay, lol, and yes the 'working-through-the-weakness-and-collapsing-in-his arms- card' is most fun to play. Thanks for your compliments, I am glad the story reads easily, that's what I was aiming for. For some strange reason it is easier to do that with Daine and Numair. I like it so much, that I am positive now that I will write a series with them in it. I just want to focus on this first though, then my crazy mind will decide what I should do to them next. Thanks again!  
  
Lady-kitty- lol, I will definitely check out your story some more, as long as I can I will try to send some reviews to anyone who has done me the courtesy. I won't beg, but please press the nice button labeled 'review'. hee hee  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about writing one that has been done so many times! Nice nick by the way, I ride five horses myself, and have been for eight years. Roccovende = horse maiden in Sindarin (1 type of elvish from LotR). Horse Lover's Unite!! Okay, lol, I need to go and write the next chapter. Thanks. :)  
  
Kate the Tigress- Thank you, I hope this is soon enough! *trying to balance riding and homework, reading, and fanfiction* whew!  
  
Wildmagelette- lol! Thank you so much *blushes* I am so flattered! I take it you are a kitten fan?? I love her; she is my little key to comic relief. :) And it seems that she has an attitude a lot like mine in some aspects. I'm sorry there was a little less Kit in this chappie, but I guarantee she will have much more to say in upcoming chapters. Thanks again!  
  
Miya-chan3- Oh, please don't cry! *smiles and hurriedly hand over the next chapter*! I hope you like it, feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
QueenofConnaught- Thanks! Your fic was awesome too, but that was also said in my review. :) I hope I updated soon enough, so there will be no 'OR ELSE' ;) Well now it is my turn, please review... OR ELSE! (j/k, hee hee!)  
  
ArizonaBay- Thanks, well tell me, is this soon? Is this good? :)  
  
Robinwyn- *hands over tissue box* ;) Oh be prepared, I am ready to turn this into a fairly long story full of fluffy goodness. Thanks much, please tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
Ally- thanks to you too, I just received yours like 3 mins before I posted this. ;) Hope you like! 


	4. Time is running out

AN: Hello everyone! It's 3 in the morning! *yay* Anyway I just returned home from a fieldtrip with my band, it was wonderful! *I love Midfest* but that was why it took me so long to update! I have had this chapter done and I had not the time to post it before I left. Okay I have a beta reader now! *sends one billion, yes BILLION ;) thanks to my new friend and beta person Robinwyn* :) Well what am I wasting your time for, on with the fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna's boots echoed as she walked down the long hall to Jon's quarters. Their were two people which she could ask to help her identify Daine's illness, her friend and monarch Jon, or she could ask Tkaa, the basilisk who was knowledgeable in nearly every subject.  
  
She had decided to speak with Jon first, he was one of her closer friends, and the chances of finding Tkaa without his help were quit slim.  
  
She cradled Kitten who was still asleep in her arms as she walked. She leaned over to pull open the door, but just as she did so Kitten let out a disgruntled cheep. Opening one eye she stared at Alanna showing her disdain of being jostled. Alanna smiled ruefully and placed Kitten on the ground.  
  
Without asking Kitten immediately leapt off to do her own bidding. 'I wonder where she is headed?' pondered Alanna for a moment. Then berating herself for not focusing on the task at hand, she slowly opened the door to the King's Chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kitten had indeed run off to do her own bidding, to see Daine actually. The Dragon's thoughts were troubling, even in sleep she thought of Daine, so concluding that she was no longer of service, she could see Daine and Numair, and perhaps soothe some of the many anxieties that implanted themselves in here mind.  
  
Dusk was falling, and Kitten quizzically stood on her hind legs to take in the view from a small window. Just because she did not yet speak the language of humans did not mean that she didn't understand their troubles.  
  
She was worried, and her normally vibrant color was a shade darker, the feeling of worry emanating from all of the friends of Daine, especially Numair, made her nearly crazy.  
  
Settling back down, and moving hesitantly she clambered up the stairs to the next floor, and to Daine's room.  
  
Walking quietly as possible, hard for a dragon with long silver claws, she walked across the stone floors to the door. She reached up to open it, only to find it locked. If Numair locked it, there really must have been something wrong. Whistling a small spell she manipulated the mechanisms within to turn and open.  
  
She took in with worried eyes the scene that lay before her. Numair was asleep in a chair close to the bed, ready to awake if Daine stirred. A small bowl and cloth lay discarded on a table nearby, and in the bed lay Daine who tossed in the grips of a terrible fever.  
  
Kitten's head tilted to the side as she pondered the situation. Walking over to Daine's bed she pulled herself up, careful to not dislodge anything and discomfort her caretaker she curled up next to Daine.  
  
Daine felt a small warm Dragon curl next to her, opening her eyes she whispered, "Hello Kit!" and smiled.  
  
Kitten looked up and trilled gently. Daine let out a small laugh at the look on Kitten's face; it was a mix of worry, confusion, and a little bit of quirkiness that she normally expressed.  
  
Reaching a hand up she weakly brushed Kitten's leathery spines that ran from her head to tail. Savoring the touch Kit leaned against Daine. Sighing, and taking comfort in knowing that the dragon was close Daine allowed herself to fall back asleep.  
  
Kitten still lay there, but was disappointed that she did not find much comfort in Daine's condition, she knew she had not improved. There was nothing she could do, so with her own defeated sigh Kitten too drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Alanna slid into the parlor. King Jonathan was sitting at a desk piled high with papers and was franticly scribbling his signature with a large quill onto each.  
  
"Busy day?'', said Alanna as she approached him.  
  
"Alanna!" he said as his head popped up from behind a stack of papers. "No, not busy, just full of the usual amount of paperwork."  
  
She laughed, there was rarely a time when she caught him without loads of work.  
  
"How can I be of service to you?" he said as he rose and smiled.  
  
"Well, Jon, I need to ask you a question."  
  
He nodded his acceptance.  
  
"Jon, Daine's sick. Really ill, this morning at Numair's request I looked her over. She was bleeding internally, not seriously, and I had her healed up in no time. Except for the cause? There was an orange fog, like magic, but not the kind that we produce in her system, It was foreign to me, and appears to be some kind of infection. But when I tried to burn it out, Jon it didn't respond, it was indifferent to any magic mortals can create."  
  
He nodded again, and worry creased his brow. "Our Wildmage is ill, well what do you need help with, I will do all I can."  
  
"You are one of the most educated people I know, so I hope you can help me. Have you ever heard of that type of infection, that shows a rather distorted orange when in a person's body?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. "No," he answered, "Master Numair did not either?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there is only one who might."  
  
"Tkaa." Finished Alanna.  
  
"Right you are!" he said with sudden determination and grabbing her arm he lead her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~* Tkaa was sitting a garden lunching on a variety of rocks. Licking his lips he savored the taste of a nice piece of granite.  
  
Twirling a piece of Marble in his hands he began to consume that as well, until he saw two figures approach him.  
  
Focusing his eye he saw that it was Alanna and the King conversing in hushed voices. He stood up and closed the distance.  
  
"Alanna, your majesty!" he greeted as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Hello Tkaa!" said the king who clasped the lizard shoulder.  
  
Alanna was in no mood for formalities, and getting straight to the subject she blurted out, "Tkaa we need your help."  
  
He perked up, "How may I lend my services?"  
  
"Well more accurately," said the King, "lend your knowledge, you may just be our only hope."  
  
"Tkaa," continued Alanna seriously. "Daine is ill, severely, I need your help in identifying an infection that has settled itself in her system."  
  
"Our Wildmage is ill!?" Exclaimed Tkaa.  
  
"Yes, do you know of an illness that affects humans? That in one's system shows an orange color, and it does not respond to magic? I cannot burn it from her system." Mumbled Alanna.  
  
"Orange?" muttered Tkaa.  
  
"Orange?" he repeated. "Orange!! Yes I think I do know what it is!"  
  
The relief that was evident on Alanna's face glowed like the North Star.  
  
"I cannot be sure until I see her, but I am fairly certain!"  
  
"Then I will lead you there." Said Jon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Numair was jolted awake by the footfalls of the incoming party as they entered the room.  
  
"Wha-?" he yawned as he stood.  
  
"Numair!," said Alanna. "I've asked Tkaa, he thinks he knows what's wrong with our Wildmage!"  
  
Numair turned to Tkaa, "What is it?! What can we do?"  
  
Tkaa bent down to see a sleeping Kitten and Daine, it was just as he suspected. Tkaa mumbled a few words in languages long dead.  
  
"English please." Said Alanna.  
  
"In common it renders as. common, err. ah yes! Informally the illness that she suffers from is called Unicorn Fever."  
  
"Unicorn Fever," scoffed Alanna, "Talk about advanced medical terms."  
  
"Well," said Tkaa. "It is named so because the only known remedy. sorry I need a moment to recall this, it has been a while. yes, because, like you said the illness cannot be affected by magic, the only know remedy is a potion! That potion must contain a hair from a killer unicorn."  
  
"That's not hard to get, we have a few boxes full of hair from killer unicorn's in the storerooms, why is that hard to acquire? And I still do not understand how this came about??"  
  
"You see this disease was first spotted long ago, but after the immortals were trapped in the divine realms, so finding one would be very rare, and most cases of the disease were fatal. It is transmitted through animals, through the bond of Wild Magic I would now suppose."  
  
"Well that explains it. Thank you Tkaa." Answered Numair now hearing enough answers turned back to his very sick student.  
  
"Yes," said Jon, "We might as well start brewing that now. How long does that potion take to brew Tkaa?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Twenty-four!" exclaimed Numair as he turned to face Tkaa, who was too worried to think logically. "What if she cannot make it?!"  
  
"I suppose," Said Alanna quietly, "that we must try anyway."  
  
They nodded in agreement and steeling their resolves, they prepared for a long night.  
  
~*~*~**~*~ Replies: First I would like to say I am blown away by the amount of people reviewing, and thanks SO much to everyone! I try to answer everyone's reviews, but if I did forget you I am terribly sorry, keep in mind I am half awake now and I got four hours of sleep last night. :)  
  
Numair's Angel: Go Numair and Daine!! Thank you much!  
  
Miya-chan3: Please don't go mad!! Well do if u like, I am already insane, but in a healthy way (Insanity: a perfectly normal adjustment to the insane world. ;). I am so glad you are enjoying this, I hope this chapter is just as good, I was not able to put in another sappy Daine and Numair scene so soon and I had a little trouble just writing, but I will later, I was afraid of driving my readers mad, anyway, I hope you like??? :)  
  
PsychoLioness13: Good! Thanks, now what about this chappie??  
  
Robinwyn: What can I say, you have reviewed my stories and are now my beta reader, I am forever in your debt!! ;) *bows low* :)  
  
Wildmagelette: Oh I am so glad you loved it. That little Kitten scene in this chapter was just for you and all of us Kitten fans! I will write more kit scenes, but only if u review! ;)  
  
Lady-kitty: Yes it is a little sad, but at lease we know she will not die! I am not one for death fics, they are dead depressing! Keep reviewing! :)  
  
ArizonaBay: *starts dancing* Well maybe Alanna did not figure it out, but at least someone did! But it is not over yet. This was originally going to be a small story, hehe, well now it will be fairly long. As long as everyone is enjoying it I will continue to write more, I find Numair and Daine very fun characters to write about, and I am definitely planning to write more stories with them in it. Thanks for your compliments! :)  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I am such a sucker for D/N scenes, I have a nice fluffy one planned for later. I am glad you enjoy it, I enjoy writing it, *especially* anything D/N. *^.^* Thanks!  
  
Wake-robin: Better late than never of course! Thank you so much, I was in the middle of this chapter and I saw that you had reviewed. I think your review gave me the motivation to finish this! So thank u thank u thank u!  
  
We BROKE 20 REVIEWS! *YAY* Thanks all, these would be longer but I am falling asleep in my chair *snore*. :) ~Roccovende 


	5. And so the plot thickens

Numair had again taken up occupancy in a rather uncomfortable chair stuffed between a small end table in the corner and Daine's bed. Tkaa and Alanna had left to find what they needed to try to create a potion that would counteract the effects of this illness; Numair however had doubts that this was a problem that could be solved by a mere potion, it was too simple. 

 He sat with his legs spread out in front of him, he had long since given up on thinking; neither hoping nor worrying he stared blankly out a window. Even with this blanket over his emotion, if Daine stirred at all he would move as fast as possible to her side. But she had not stirred for the past hour since Alanna had departed. 

They had begged Numair to accompany them, he had more of an education, but showing his stubborn side he absolutely refused to move at all. His reaction really did not surprise them; and using far better judgment than to quarrel with him they simply left.

~*~*~

Tkaa and Alanna were sifting through dusty storerooms. *_We'll find it.* he said in mind voice. _

"We better." Quipped Alanna who had to restrain herself from finishing her sentence with 'you overgrown lizard'. He deserved more respect than that, but she was frankly annoyed with her partner, her extremely forgetful partner.

~*~*~

Their predicaments had not much improved an hour later. Numair was a hair's breadth away from ripping his hair out. He was never an impatient person, until now. The waiting was positively driving his mental capacity to the edge. As soon as he considered, mentally joking with himself, to take a flying leap of death out the nearby window. He strangely drifted off to sleep. 

Daine had not stirred, until, in a mere moment she sat bolt upright gasping for air. The pain in her lungs had grown, and it hurt fiercely to breathe. Hugging her sides she hung her head, not sure of which way to turn. 

Numair registered the noise of heavy breathing after a few moments. He sprang instantly to Daine. 

"You'll be alright." Came Numair's voice, cutting through the haze of her mind with sharp clarity. 

"Numair-r-r." she moaned, choking in pain; looking to him for reassurance.

Numair's eyes had never been more troubled, but he did not know how to answer. So silently, without uttering a word, he scooted into the bed and gathered Daine into his arms. She made no protest, just leaned her head upon his chest. 

Her slender body felt delicate in his arms, and if not for the fact that she was gasping for air and breathing shallowly, it felt strangely comfortable there too. He felt the abnormal heat rise off of her body, and looked down. Her eyes were closed firmly, and she was attempting to focus on something else instead of the fiery pain the erupted through her body every time she took a breath. She felt dizzy and nauseated by the pain, overwhelmed by it. 

He shifted her so that she rested in the right crook of his arm, and sat there waiting for this inner battle to end. "It'll be alright magelet." He whispered in her ear. "It'll be alright, I promise you."

She listened intently to the sound of his voice, the single place she drew strength from.

He could wait no longer for them to return with the potion. At the moment that he was just about to stand up and pelt Alanna with orders to hurry. The door slammed open and in walked a very ruffled Alanna and Tkaa carrying a steaming goblet.

Daine did not glance up, but Numair did and shot Alanna scathing look for taking so long. "Where have you been?! She is worsening." He demanded. 

"We were delayed." She answered directing his eyes to the basilisk. 

_Yes,_ he replied again using his mind voice which carried an edge of worry and anger. _We would not have been, except for an inattentive mortal failed to notice the case of powdered wyvern claw right next to her, and we wasted a good half an hour hunting for it. _

The Lioness and Tkaa had not had an easy time making the potion. The pressure had caused their personalities to flare up a bit. Alanna bit her tongue and made no reply, she could argue with him later. 

She stepped forward to Numair and handed him an intricately carved wooden goblet filled with a steaming gray liquid. He grimaced at the appearance, it didn't look remotely appetizing. He had had his fair share of Alanna's concoctions himself, and new better to think it would taste any better than it looked.

He eased Daine up and held the goblet to her lips. She gripped it with a shaking hand, and swallowed it in three large gulps with no more than a grimace at the taste. Immediately she could feel her senses fading, and snuggling up in Numair's embrace she drifted into sleep. He sighed. 

_Was that the first time she has awoken?_ Ask Tkaa. Numair nodded. 

Alanna turned to Tkaa, "What do we do now? How long do you think it will take for the potion to take effect?"

_We wait. It should only take about an hour to work._

~*~*~*

Two hours later…

Numair paced the room apprehensively, there was a problem, _it hadn't worked… _

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: I finally have this chapter up at last! YAY! I am so sorry it has taken me this long, but I have had so much homework and have been working so many things! I hope all of my reviewers came back, and more people too. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was nice to slip back into these characters again, thanks to all and please review! ~Roccovende **

**replies~**

**Kit49 – Sorry it has been a while since I updated! I am glad you like this story, and hope that this chapter was good too! :)**

**Witch@heart**** – LOL. We are the normal ones, I'll stand by that! The hobbit drinking song, which one? The one from RotK or from FotR? I am 'rings freak too! I hope that this chapter was good, I love getting your reviews too! Both flattering a funny! Hannon le *slaps self – no elvish in TP world* Hey, thanks!)**

**Robinwyn**** – Finals my friend, good LUCK! I know I posted this probably before I got your suggestion on it. But it will be easier to work out reading _after nasssssty finals week! I was your 50th review! *yay* That's awesome, thanks much. Your reviews were great, they make me feel powerful! *ego balloon deflates* Okay, maybe not powerful, but awesome and poised to write more! ttyl :)_**

**Lady-kitty – Glad u like, I hope your still here to review. I will definitely check on yours when I have the chance, I have been so busy these past weeks! In fact I am skipping writing an essay to write this now! Tee hee!**

**Numair's Angel – So sorry this is sooooo late! I promise I will update faster. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Wake-Robin – Oooh thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Wildmagelette - *bubbles with excitement too* But I am bubbling with excitement for your review! Fun fun fun! N/D fluff is so much fun to write! **

**Magikal**** waterfall – Thanks for the suggestion about Tkaa's voice, now I have him speaking in mind voice, but I just figured out how to make the italics show up when I post! *hehe* Plus it has been a while since I read the books, so many thanks!**

**Snake feather – less exclamation, another great suggestion. I do not think I have an exclamation point in this chapter. :) what can I say, this is a fun story, it makes me hyper!**

** CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 - ^_^ I looove D/N. Yes I was able to read a few of your fics, all of which were awesome! I need to read them again, and review review review! Hope you likes this chapter! :)**

**Clarylissa**** – well I won't say I'm not going to kill her, but I will say that I hate reading death fics. And I *never* write what I hate. ;) Sorry this was late**

**ArizonaBay**** – um they made the potion, but it didn't work! Hee hee, I am so evil! *stops self from talking about next chapter* You will just have to see what happens!**

**Miya-chan3 – Sorry it has taken so long, hope you aren't angry. Perhaps this nice chapter makes up for it? I promise I will update soon, at least by this weekend! **

**Thanks to all! I hope everyone enjoyed this! ~Roccovende :)**


	6. Last Stand

Tkaa paced the room, hand to chin, pondering things. His tail made soft noises as it dragged across the stone floor. Alanna stood in a corner, waiting impatiently for his thoughts to erupt fourth from his carefully withdrawn mind.   
  
Numair had been dragged forcefully out of the room and into the courtyard by kitten, who, as Tkaa had said, "insisted that he was going to go mad unless he was taken out". Daine had long since lapsed into unconsciousness, and unlike times before she showed no signs of waking.   
  
Abruptly Tkaa's mind voice echoed into Alanna's with a surprising sharpness. _*Alanna, I think I might have this riddle figured out,* on hearing this she perked up and listened intently. __*Do a small favor for me. Fetch the glass bottle of unicorn hairs from the storeroom that we used; this may just be it.*   
  
She was tempted to question him, but he, as most severely intellectual beings did, spoke in many riddles. He would speak on his own accord. Sadly this riddle held one of her dear friend's life in the balance. She strode out to do his bidding.   
  
She carefully dodged the occupants of the hall. She narrowly missed a woman carrying a load of laundry, after passing her, she ran into a peddler of potions, then a group of pages.   
  
Finally slowing, she entered a small hall. The dust particles in the rarely used area were illuminated with bright sunlight that shone as a ray of bright hope from a small diamond window that was cut into the stone wall directly in front of her. She went to the second wooden scrubbed door upon her right, and opening it, she stepped in.   
  
This small paper and herb filled room looked as disheveled as it was when she and Tkaa had last departed. And still there in the dark musty room was a sparkling glass bottle resting on a crate.   
  
Glittering inside that bottle, like strands of pearl and diamond were five unicorn hairs. She made no stop to read the label, it was the only case of it's kind in the castle; but instead grabbed this glass in her firm fist and hastily made her way back to Daine and Tkaa.   
  
After striding the long way to Daine's room, she placed the bottle in Tkaa's scaly hands. He immediately held it up and gazed at the label fixed to the glass.   
  
In an airy he voice he swore. Alanna started; it was a rare day to hear him curse. But then again, they all did it.   
  
"What is it?" said a voice from the corner between the bed and the wall. She turned to see Numair with his dark locks falling upon his face staring fearfully at Tkaa's features.   
.   
Tkaa answered. *_I believe I have discovered the problem. These are not true unicorn hairs, these are only a hybrid of the original unicorns. It is simple. These are killer unicorns, the immortals we are used to seeing today. Daine will need a hair for the potion of the original, all of which to date are extinct so I believe*_   
  
"Damn!" swore Alanna, "Well that is the only type I know!"   
  
_*Indeed, but if we are to help Daine at all, then we will have to find a single hair of a unicorn that was spared the fate of the rest of its race. But that is a long tale, for yet another time and place.*   
_  
"I will go all the way to Carthak if I have to! They keep some in their-" Numair stopped and a dawning look came upon his features.   
  
"What?!" snapped Alanna.   
  
"Wait, I need not go to Carthak," continued Numair a little relieved, his voice wavering slightly. "I was given such a gift, I own a hair, at my home to the west. Near Pirate's Swoop. From long ago I have kept that trinket! We will be able to find one there. If I go to retrieve it we will stand a chance."   
  
He stood, and Alanna looked immensely relieved. *__How will you go? You know of the frequent raider attacks on this area, and the mages they bring with them.* asked Tkaa.   
  
"Using a transportation spell would not be a wise choice." Said Alanna. "We've already lost Todd, one of our best mages because of these bloody foreign mages tampering with the natural balance of magic in the land."   
  
"I won't use a transportation spell. It will be difficult though, a long distance on horseback in a small amount of time."   
  
"Fine." Said Alanna and she walked over and placed a hand on Numair's shoulder, "You will need to rest before you return. Do not hurry, or over exert yourself, Daine would kill me if you came back injured."   
  
"If she lives to do so." He muttered sadly.   
  
She turned his chin up and he looked into the fiercely violet eyes of his friend. He caught the message. "I will notify Jon," she said abruptly. "It is a day's ride from here with your magic. Take care of yourself. Now, go." She pointed to the door.   
  
He nodded, but before he went he approached Daine's bed. He knew she couldn't hear him, but tenderly he picked up her hand. "Stay well magelet, please, for me." He whispered. And with a silent prayer, he strode from the room.   
  
Tkaa and Alanna shared a look. "Do you believe he will make it?" said Tkaa breathily.   
  
"I was out there only days ago," whispered Alanna remorsefully. "If the land is in the same state it was then, with the hindrances, do I believe he will make it back in time? No. No I do not." A silent tear slipped down her face. "Did I sacrifice her life by sending him away? Do we need his strength to call her back?" The questioned loomed in the silence of the room.   
  
~*~*~   
Numair buckled the leather on Cloud's bridle with shaking hands. The horse eyed him with mild curiosity. He had chosen, against his any shred of sense in his head, to ride Cloud because he knew that she would be motivated to move as quickly as possible.   
  
"I cannot speak to you as Daine can," he said, looking into the mare's blue rimmed eyes for a moment. "But her life hangs in the balance. You, horse, will move swiftly and without protest," he paused for a moment and gave up on establishing dominance. Begging a little more he said, "Cloud, I believe that neither you nor I could handle such a loss. Please."   
  
She nickered and tossed her wiry mane. Placing a hand on the pommel of his black leather saddle he swung up and settled himself into the natural curves of Cloud's back. "Now, make haste!" he said and she sped away.   
  
The courtyard flew past them. Many eyes turned to see the normally subdued mage galloping across the green grass which rippled as the grey blur sped over it. Numair's dark black cloak flew behind him, rippling as the grass in the rush of moving air.   
  
The people in the streets parted as soon as the saw him approach; even the guards at the gate allowed him to exit without question or slowing his speed. As soon as he was free of the gates, he harnessed his Gift and magicked Cloud into moving faster.   
  
The trees were merely a green blur and, were there any enemies near, it was doubtful that they would notice something that moved so quickly.   
  
They rode all day, leaving time and anxiety to the wind. By sundown they were nearly three quarters of the way to Numair's dwelling, but Cloud was exhausted. Numair slowed Cloud to a walk. Her chest expanded as she took heavy gulps of air; and her coat glistened with sweat in the light of the setting sun at their backs.   
  
Numair realized he could not push the horse further. Taking a road to the right, he found a small village. He went to the local stables and a young boy came to greet him.   
  
The young boy came to him from across the muddy way, "G'day sir. I'm Ross, what will it be for you?"   
  
"Just a stall to keep my mount and a place to store baggage until tomorrow morning." He had to stop to catch his breath; the riding had been trying for him as well.   
  
The young boy stared up at him for a moment. This man looked different, richer than to stay at a place like this. Questioning was against employee policy. Alas. He checked his thoughts, then wordlessly obeyed the request.   
  
Numair was impatient and as soon as he saw that Cloud was cared for, he stepped into the woods bordering the stable. Making sure none were around, and that he had a light leather pouch stuffed with light clothing, he transformed into a grey eagle.   
  
The world was different from this perspective, but manageable. He sidled in the brush on two talon-clawed feet and grasped the pouch securely. He could feel the gentle wind from the north; the cool breeze served to add lift under his feathers. Carrying him up, up, until he soared far above the land and the small village.  
  
Passing over the rural country was simple, even shamefully so in animal form. He tipped a wing back and lazily rode on a momentary draft. 'No wonder Daine enjoys this. Perhaps someday we shall do this together in spare time.' His light thoughts dissipated as he passed over a camp of men that looked to be from Scanra. They were obviously raiders.   
  
They, too, passed from his sight. He played with his thoughts until, on the eastern horizon, blue waters came into view. They sparkled brightly; he would not go all the way to the sea, but seeing them made him feel more at home.   
  
Then he saw it, at last. His own small home set into the hills glimmering in the moonlight. It brought back memories: the first time Daine had come from Pirate's Swoop, lessons, success, and other things.   
  
It was easy to descend from the dark skies. He simply slowed his descent enough to land gracefully on the lawn and then to push open a window. As soon as he was inside he shed the avian form and pulled on the clothing stuffed in the pouch.   
  
His home was a tad bit dirty since he had last set foot inside. 'But again,' he pondered as he wiped dust off of a redwood table, 'I have not been here in two months.'   
  
He remembered his task and, ignoring the stiffness in his arms and legs, he quickly strode up the stone stair to the second level of the house. He went to his bedroom and pushed open an oak door. It creaked in protest but grudgingly swung open to admit him into the area.   
  
A large bed stood against the wall, neatly made but covered under small mountains of books and parchment. 'I really need to hire a housekeeper.' He decided.   
  
The moon glittered through the pane of a window. It illuminated an ornate cupboard and chest. Opening the creaky chest at the foot of his bed, he pulled out a scrubbed wooden box. He brushed the dust carefully off of the lid and undid the cheap metal latch.   
  
"It's still here." He breathed to the silence as he tenderly pulled a golden locket on a wrist chain from the box of trinkets. He held it up to the light and marveled at it, lost in reverie for a time.   
  
Varice had given it to him, long ago. Her small portrait had long since been disposed of, those feelings had faded with the years. But he had kept this, and only now did he understand why. He undid the small latch and gazed at the small silver hair wrapped on the golden hair. It was the perfect match: the small silvery hair upon the fair gold. He pulled out the hair delicately and placed it in an even smaller pouch he had acquired just for that purpose.   
  
He slipped the pouch in his pocket, but while his hand was in the soft folds of the cloth his hand brushed against something silky. He pulled it out and, sitting in the palm of his hand, was a dark brown curl. It made him smile, he had completely forgotten about that. Carefully, as if with an unbidden reverence, he clipped the hair in the abandoned clip of the locket. It fit perfectly, 'If only we fit…' but his thoughts drifted away.   
  
Then he slipped the golden chain about his wrist, and all else morphed into the darkness of the night._

~*~*~*~

YESSSSS! YESSSSSS! *cheers* We broke 50 reviews! But that's not why I'm excited!!! I'm totally hyped because I finally figured out what to do for the rest of this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes there is only one ^.^ chapter left, but I will be writing a sequel, or perhaps just a ton of other D/N stories. Definitely with more action next time, but this sic fic was just irresistible! 

I have been putting this off, because well I was not sure where to go with it. I also was putting it off under a few other stories as well as a TON of schoolwork. I do not know what I would do without everyone's support! I realize that there is not as much D/N fluff in this chapter. It is coming, patience!

I was just browsing through reviews today, when I came upon these. Perhaps it was the fresh smell of Apple Pie in the background (because Baking really does cure writer's block), or the beauty of the music that echoes in my ears, but truly thanks to all of the kind and encouraging words that planted the plot in my head. 

Thanks of course to my beta, Robinwyn! *pops champagne bottle and hands over a glass* For without your input I would not have just written this! Oh by the way, if everyone hasn't read her stories yet they should! They are really great!

Jack Sparrow: "Drinks all 'round!"

Um, replies to everyone! :) :) :)  Review again too, your input has become a main factor in my motivation! I appreciate every comment, no matter how small! 

Robinwyn ~ Well what can I say?! Thanks would be a good start! And update your fic soon! I am still in the dark on where it is going, :) *hugs*

witch@heart ~ have I ever told you how much I enjoy your reviews? I am always laughing or deeply flattered; and to me that is the perfect review! *thinks longingly of Numair* yes, he is wonderful. I wish that there were guys like that here too, but no rush for me, fate takes its course. Plus I have Numair, Aragorn, Legolas, and all of the Barricade boys from Les Mis to make my day, in my head anyway. I just recently read an awesome quote, "It's real, just a different kind of real." In a small story called "Hamadi" from my Lit book, I think that basically sums up my thoughts on having a "muse". LOL about my bio! U like that little list, I enjoyed it as well. Actually for RotK my four best friends and I are going to see it at the dollar theatre in like July, and actually do it all! I can't wait! *pictures self being thrown out of the theatre* What's life without risks!? Don't thank me, it is I who should be thanking u! Hope to hear from u! 

Wake-Robin ~ Isn't he! *huggles Numair* :) Thanks for the review!

Psycholioness13 ~ Glad u like, well who knows what will happen next? Keep an eye open, I should have this updated soon. I am too glad to have it almost complete to stop now!

Lady-kitty ~ *is patted on the head* Hee hee! Oh I am so glad you like it, shall I go on? ;) haha I wouldn't dream of stopping now. 

ArizonaBay ~ Oh, don't cry! You know what happens! You know in the depth of your heart, and brain I hope. Then again… *evil grin* we shall see. 

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 ~ D/N fluffiness! Yummy. *is pelted with large marshmallows* Hehe, on the verge of d/n fluffiness; good, happy median then. Oh, you love it too! *feels loved and squeals again before pulling Jack over to pass around more champagne and food* I know this chapter didn't have a lot, but next chappie is sappieville fun. *shuts up*

Kit49 ~ Yes I realize that I did not have as much D/N fluff in this chappie, but I had to move Numair our of the way for the time being. Um *stutters excuses* you'll see why. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. Hope this one is up to your expectations. 

Miya-chan3 ~ Insanity Insanity Insanity! Hope you liked this chapter too! You'd all go mad if I took too long. Uh-oh! *gulps and stares nervously around* ;) 

 Numair's Angel ~ *smiles* More coming right up! 


	7. And so the end

Hello! I'm back, I know it has been nearly a month! Forgive me, and please do not forget about this story! The last chapter, alas, though certainly not my last N/D fic, many more coming soon and I will be happy to have more of a freedom on the happenings. Anyway it seems a bit long, I swear. READ ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM IT MAY GET A LITTLE DULL BUT ONCE AT THE END YOU WILL SEE WHY IT IS WORTH IT (hehe I hope) read and review, please! One last time! 

~*~*~*~

Numair slowly paced in front of the flickering light of the fires inside the hearth. Bending down, he forced another log into the crackling flames and savored it's warmth as it sparked, sending ashes upon the tiles; then, turning into the shadows, he sat at a dusty table and placed his head in his hands. He felt as if training weights were attached to his eyes. Sleep, he yearned for it with passion. Alanna's warning about taking rest before he returned rang painfully in his mind. He played with the idea of waiting until the morrow to begin his return journey, but then he thought of Daine. 

He could not condemn her to death; if he tarried, that was a near certainty. The full severity and action of the situation was beginning to wear on him, he wouldn't deny that, but he could not do that to his magelet. The thought of her alone, albeit unconscious, back in Corus made his heart clench tightly; but, it also served to fuel his fiery determination. He would go then, and resigned himself to it. 

He turned from the room and walked back upstairs to his bedroom. The air was still dusty and he felt as if it clung in the chill of the night to his tunic and pants. Entering the room, he picked up the pouch for his clothing that he had discarded upon the bed. He went over to a dusty wooden dresser in the corner and shoved a carefully rolled up set of clothes, along with the unicorn hair in the smaller pocket, inside the leather pouch. 

He glanced up at the waning night, then yawned loudly only to feel his weary limbs protest even the slightest movement. He sighed, and then moved his hand down to finger the golden locket forgotten on his wrist. He wouldn't need it if he transformed as he planned to. Undoing the clasp he held it into the moonlight still coming through the window. It fell opened in his palm, and inside, as bright as the gold around it, was the lock of Daine's hair. 'It fits perfectly.' He mused, then unbeknownst to his own conscious he followed with the thought, 'It fits in this locket just as Daine fits… in my heart.' That was a strange thought to occur to him, seeing his student as more than an ally or friend. 

An owl hooted softly from a nearby tree, shaking Numair from his reverie. He stood and slid the trinket also into his handbag, then grabbing that, he went back down the stairs. Once there, he doused the fire, then easily slipped into eagle form. He had to leave his clothing in his home so that no one, even if there were few people around the house, would become suspicious of what he was doing. 

The bag was gripped tightly between talons leaving an imprint in the brown leather. He looked around, viewing his home for what could be the last time in months, and then he spread his wings, and giving a few powerful surges, he propelled himself up the chimney shaft. 

The polluted air of the chimney was disgusting, it took a lot of Numair's patience to not cough and lose his burden. He was immensely relieved when the ash-ridden pipe ended and he was able to emerge into free air. He felt the soot being pulled from his feathers by the air rushing through them. He turned his head and even through the perspective of a hawk it was impressive to see the streak the mess left in the sky. 'Like a dark falling star.' he thought. 

It was harder to cover the distance back to the small village where he had deposited Cloud, for he was wearier than before. He finally did make it, and the village came into his line of vision just as a few rays of light peeked above the eastern horizon.  

Only a few miles from the village, the encampment of raiders, which he thought he had seen in the night, was visible under his flight path. He realized that it was a risky fly-over, but otherwise did not heed much thought to the group of foreign warriors that he would most likely be battling later in the season.

On the ground though, two soldiers were awake and grumbling about the morning duty. "Why do we have to be up this damn early?!" grunted one who was holding what looked to be whiskey because of the large bottle of potent alcohol clutched in his greedy fists.

"Don't know," sneered the other who sounded as if he was talking through his nose. He fingered the edge of an arrow and gazed up at the sky. Strangely enough, he spotted the grey form soaring on the morning breeze. "Hey 'ya see tha'?" he asked his companion. 

"Which 'un o' the lil black specks are you talkin' to?" said his obviously un-sober companion. In his eyes the world was tinged with a slight fuzz… 'and…' he thought 'only half of the little specks are in the air… wait…' but he lost track of the rest of his thoughts and keeled over on the ground. 

"Stupid idiot," muttered the other and kicked the unconscious man on the ground with a heavy leather boot. He looked up again, and the figure was still within his range. 'Might as well, starved as it is.' The man thought and he notched the crude excuse for a bow in his hand. 

The starving soldier took aim, and released a bolt.

The bolt flew in the general direction of the archer's intent, but did not hit its target. 

The arrow cut through the air, but Numair's awareness and the archer's eyesight caused it to miss by a good margin. 

Numair turned in the air, 'Damn,' he cursed in his head. 'They must have seen me.' He easily turned into a steeply controlled dive and slipped beneath the lighted, inter-twining layers of upper foliage on the trees. He stayed there for a time, until he was genuinely sure that he had evaded becoming lunch. 

He would have to take that up with Daine if she was better… _when_, he corrected himself, when she is better. 

It was a short flight time until the town came into view. It was not yet midday as far as Numair could tell. He immediately flew to the stable that he had left Cloud at the previous evening. He continued flying into the woods, a few feet away from the stable, were he made a soft landing.

He probably should have flown on, but holding hawk shape was beginning to wear on him. He could feel the essence of human senses itching at the back of his mind. His grip… was… slipping. It was a struggle. 

He slipped to the brush and as soon as he hit the ground he abruptly allowed his magic to release the mind of an eagle. He pulled from the pack his tunic and pants. He griped that he had no shoes, but it was not as if he planned to be noticed. If he did recall he had stored a pair with his tack. 

Slipping into the brush he approached the outside of the stable. 'I should have just left Cloud here,' he thought to himself momentarily. 'But on the other hand, if Cloud didn't kill me for doing something like that, Daine would.'

He looked about and it seemed that no one, not even the small stable hand, was around for the moment. Grabbing the chance by the horns, he ran into the barn. Right next the wood-boxed stall where they held Cloud was his tack and boots, something he was happy to see. 

Cloud was staring at him a little accusingly, as if to ask, 'Great Goddess, what possessed you to leave me in this horrid place?'

"Sorry girl," said Numair with a hint of weariness. "I need you to go back to Daine; I need your help to make her well again."

The mare mulled over his statement for a time before thrashing her head about and nickering, spraying Numair with food fresh from the morning's grain. 

Numair jumped over the wall of the stall and saddled up. He wished Cloud was a tad leaner; fastening the girth was a nightmare for him, but he soon had it about her belly. The sun was just reaching the center of sky. 'Only midday. Making good time,' he thought to himself. 

Just after he finished slipping on his boots, another stable boy approached the outside of the stall. He was young and was running a stick along the stone floors, singing softly to himself. His head jerked up upon seeing Numair. He looked surprised for a moment, but he resumed a professional manner a moment later. "You paid yet sir?"

Numair jumped a few feet into the air at his voice. 'So much for going unnoticed.' He forced a smile, "No, young man. I have not. May I pay you?"

The young boy looked tempted to take it; and Numair was hoping, for it would be easier to go unnoticed. The less attention he drew to himself with the large number of enemy in the area, the better.

"No," said the boy, "I'd better fetch the stable master." 

Numair couldn't help wincing openly just slightly when he said this. "Instead here, take this," he pulled a few coins out of the coat he was wearing. "Those three are for the lodging, and the one is for your silence."

The boy looked at him curiously, but grinned and scampered off satisfied with a coin to his pocketbook. Numair quickly opened the stall door and slipped Cloud and himself out. He made sure the unicorn hair was tucked securely inside his coat and mounted Cloud. Spurring her rather hard, much to her momentary disdain, Numair and Cloud rode quickly out. 

He kept her at a fast paced canter and avoided the main road. He rode alongside it in the woods for a time until the main road led out of the village and merged with the original road he had been on. 

No one was traveling that day, and because the roads were so empty he could bring Cloud to a full gallop. 

Nearly two hours had passed when the hoof beats of others reached Numair's ears. He sat up, and looked behind him to catch two horses on his tail. 

Mounted on those horses were two more gruff looking raiders. 'Damn!' thought Numair forcefully. 'They think I am a messenger.' And in a sense he was.

"Thas' the guy we 'eard pass las' night." Yelled one of the raiders to the other.

The other guy nodded. 

Numair pulled Cloud off of the road, but the other men followed persistently. He dodged, cut, and tried to out maneuver them, but it was futile. He sped up Cloud by pouring his magic into her movement but he still could not ditch them. 

One of the men drew another crude bow as he rode a few feet away but alongside Numair. It stretched with a creak, if he could not out run the messenger he would shoot him. He released the bolt. 

Numair was thrown backward in his saddle and he did not realize that an arrow was protruding from his shoulder until a second later pain erupted from the wound. He gasped and pressed a hand to it. 

He turned and pulling his concentration away from physical awareness he shot a spell at those following him. It hit the horses and in a spray of black light caused them to fall to the ground…dead. 

The shock of the abrupt action hit Numair, and he felt the great pressure and pain upon his shoulder which pained him like fire. He had been hit before, but he could feel then a sharp toxin spreading through his system.

"No." he said to himself and muttered it over and over again as Cloud continued her gallop. He would not allow himself to lose concentration, not when he was so close, so close to achieving his goal… 

He was losing his natural rhythm with Clouds gait, she could feel it and occasionally eyed him, concerned. His breath came in shallow gasps as the edgy pain coursed through him.

Finally he could not withstand the pain in his arm and he yanked Cloud to a halt. His breath was rasping as he clambered off of her, and came to rest, leaning heavily on a nearby tree. 

Numair looked at his shoulder; the arrow shaft was still protruding from it. Around it, his shirt was stained a light crimson. After little thought he wrapped his hand firmly about the shaft; he inhaled sharply and just as he was ready to pull the offending projectile from his body a thought struck him. He couldn't remove it, he had nothing to bind the wound with. If he did he would likely bleed to death.

The pain was over-bearing but using what little sense he had left he pulled out his hunting knife. The knife was beautiful; it had a serrated silver edge with an ivory handle inlaid with a gold stag… 'A gift from Daine.' He recalled and tried to picture her smiling face when she had handed it to him to keep his mind off of the pain. Roughly he grabbed the shaft again and taking the knife he sliced it as close as he could reach to his shoulder; it would stay the blood, but it would cause less awkwardness.

Darkness was beckoning him, its blissfulness there just as soon as he shut his eyes.

A nicker brought him out of his stupor; Cloud hit him with her head. Gently she pulled a bunched part of his shirt with her teeth so that he was standing. Taking the hint he mounted her. Without another command she took off.

~*~*~*

Alanna sat inside the courtyard, looking toward the gates. There was little time left unless Numair returned before dark. She was fading fast and despite what she and Tkaa had done to slow the illness' effects, it seemed to be flourishing. 

She was deep in her reverie when a foaming grey mare passed through the gates. The knights at the gates asked no questions and immediately Alanna knew it was Numair. 'Thank the Gods!' thought Alanna, relieved. But they were cutting it close and not out of the woods yet.

"Numair!" she cried as the horse cantered close and came to a halt in front of her in the courtyard. 

She gasped when she caught sight of him. Sweat was pouring down his face, his eyes were dulled with fever, and he was very tense, holding his left shoulder at a strange angle. "What happened?!" she exclaimed as she rand to him. 

She gave him a hand and gently helped the man from the saddle. "Raiders," he managed to gasp out between gasps. "Poisoned dart… but take this." He shoved the leather pouch into her hand. "The little pouch…" he stopped to catch his breath. "...the hair is in it." 

He could not say anymore, the world began to blur strangely and he fought for breath. "Numair!" said Alanna who was supporting nearly all of his weight. "Wha-" 

But he heard no more, the rest faded into black as at last he lost consciousness, his task finally complete. 

~*~*~

White, as blank as the emptiness of the sound around him, that was all he saw. 'Where am I?' wondered Numair, suddenly he blinked and a voice cut in, "Bout time you came-to. Nasty shot they got at 'ya." The voice said. 

Numair reached a hand up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly Duke Baird came into view, standing by his bed. (omit: And) He looked around. He was dressed in only breeches and in a white cot with his shoulder bound tightly.

"How do you feel?" came the head healer's deep voice. 

"How's Daine?" choked out a concerned Numair. He had not realized how dry his mouth was; he tried to swallow the feeling. 

Duke Baird attempted to hand him a goblet, but Numair shook his head, "No, not until I can see Daine."

"You, Numair Salmalin, do not have the authority to make that decision. Alanna is with her at the moment. Drink it. It's just water."

Numair took it, grudgingly. He was too weak to check it with magic, but stared at its rippling surface for a few moments before taking a sip. After that one sip he was hooked and quickly swallowed the entire thing. 

It was not until minutes later he felt his eyes become heavy and lids begin to slip shut. "It was laced…" he yawned and frowned.

"Alanna's orders…" was all that he heard. 

~*~*~

The next time he awoke, the healing wing was still, the dark night encompassing all around him. He just lay there for a while, listening to the crickets and soft breeze flittering through the branches of trees on the grounds. 'Like music,' he thought. 'The music of the night.' 

He tired soon of listening to what was all around him, and worry ate at his heart. He had received no news of Daine, none. 'What if she is not…?' He could not bear to think of the possibility that she had died. The thought made him feel as if someone drove a stake through his heart. 'No,' he chided himself. Surely they would have told him. 

Deep awareness that she might not be alive was the only thing he could think of. He silently stood, a little unsteady but good enough. He slipped on a white tunic and pair of light boots, and then slipped out of the door to the healing wing. 

The castle was deserted; as empty as he felt his heart would be should he find that Daine was… gone. 

Finally he reached her door, and his anxiety and anticipation were nearly overwhelming. It opened without protest, and he slipped inside. The first thing he saw made him fear that his worries had been a reality. Then he looked closer, and amid her frame of russet hair Daine was calmly sleeping. 

Numair was happy. Her face was smooth, unlike before, and showing no trace of the trauma that her body had suffered. 'Except for the dark circles under her eyes,' thought Numair, 'But she is still beautiful.' He looked at his student, his friend. She was beautiful, immaculately so, especially sleeping. 

And sitting there, seeing her in a light that he had not before, it was all he could do not to smile. He stepped closer, and placed a hand on her cheek. He was aware that she could not hear him but Numair said anyway, "Thank the Gods magelet. What would I do without you?"

He drew his hand away then picked up his leather pouch which was lying on her end table. Rummaging through it he found the golden locket Varice had given him. It used to bring back bitter memories; but opening the clasp he remembered he had placed Daine's hair there. He would not allow it to represent memories of the past, only his memories with Daine and how precious they were. 'I'll have to have a portrait made for it… without her knowing of course. She'd laugh or something.' Thought Numair. He slipped the golden chain about his wrist. 

He lifted up his hand, and bending the placed a final kiss on Daine's forehead. He stepped toward the door and, turning the worn brass knob, stepped out. 

A wave of relief finally washed over him, the relief that finally he could rest and Daine would be well. He smiled and just as abruptly that wave of relief came, another wave of weariness crashed upon. 'What an ordeal.' he thought, 'What an ordeal.'

He continued to walk down the barren halls. Even the tapestries seemed to be dulled of their vibrant color in the darkness. He truly felt exhausted, but he paused at the nearest open window to gaze at the full moon as it glimmered down upon the courtyard and surrounding kingdoms. 

"Beautiful…" he yawned aloud. 

"It is!" said a cheerful voice from behind him. 

Numair felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Daine standing behind him, beaming. 

Daine was swept up in a tight embrace unrepentantly and swung playfully around the hall. They both were laughing. "How do you feel?" said Daine critically eying her tall companion.

"I believe," said Numair, "That I should be the one asking _you_ that question." 

Daine laughed, a bright flowing laugh as water in a mountain stream or music. "Much improved, thanks to you of course." 

Numair replied, "Seeing you awake is worth all of the trouble." And he gave her a gentle hug, he was overjoyed to find her full of life again. 

Daine smiled, "And what's this? Sentimental, sympathetic Numair. Why I never thought I'd see the day!"

He only continued to stare at the moon as he held her in a tight embrace. "Well, well," she continued, "I know all too well 'It's back to lessons!' in the morning."

"Ha. No, I believe we have earned a few days of relaxation. Bed rest by Alanna's orders; you know, if we wake her up we are both headed for the gallows." 

Daine chuckled at the comment. Yes, Alanna would have their hides. "Well I am happy to oblige her orders. Rest, what a beautiful word. Watch us be called out in a few days. The adventures never seem to end, do they?" 

"No, they don't." 

Daine yawned, and swayed a bit. Numair, too, came back to the realization that he was peaking on exhaustion. "Back to bed with you, magelet. Trust me-" he paused to yawn, "-that's where I'm headed."

"G'night," mumbled Daine. "Thank you, I owe to you my life, and…" she paused attempting to think of something extremely meaningful and worthy of her gratitude to say, but came up blank. "… I'll see you in the morn…" Was all she could say. 

But Numair understood, after all, he always did. He watched her sidle back down the hall and gave one more withering glance at the night. 

He turned and walked back to the healer's wing. As Daine walked, she heard a fraction of something he said aloud, "The adventure never ends…" 

~*~*~* FIN, for now, this adventure never ends, to be continued too…~*~*

DONE! Wooooo! At last! I thought it was a bit too, well boring but all in all a formidable way to close. Please stick around I have two *action* angst fics planned to be posted within' the month. I cannot say how much all of this support means to me. The idea that anyone would want to read stuff that I, a thirteen year old author wannabe, writes. I am truly amazed and flattered. Please review, please review! –

I'd have a preview of another fic, but hehe I am playing with so many ideas and was so anxious to post I couldn't write it down…

Replies – : ) 

Robinwyn – well what would I do with out you Robin! *brings out non alchohalic wine and raises a glass while cuddling Numair* Thanks for everything, the corrections, and plot advice, and putting up with my slowness on writing. Anyone out there go read her stuff it's AWESOME! Anyway thanks so much for everything, including making a great friend. I will ttysoon ^^ ~Rocco

kitten who plays with daggers ~ LOL I'm glad u like, I hope u'll stick around for my next fic. *most amusing* u'll keep N and D in a small jar!   That's just a little scary *sidles over to edge* okay nah, but thankee for your reviews they made me laugh. Sorry it took so long to, so I think, in accordance with ur threat to eat me ; ) that I was dinner a long time ago—haha D/N fluff rules!

Lady-kitty – thankee much, hope u enjoyed this too

Fire Mage6 – Thank you very much, I had hoped it went well and was original. That means a lot to me, I have not actually read any other of the "U. Fever" stories, well one I think, I am mostly around the LotR and Les Mis sections, but it seems to be an overly-used plot and makes my day that mine's unique. Anyway what did u think of this chappie as well? 

witch@heart – Yes my last chappie, though not my last fic of course. The attention span of a goldfish, no I'm afraid that is me in Algebra class doodling random things all over my notebook. Ah I loved the reviews, and that you love it so *blushes and passes glass of wine* I did think Hamadi was pretty cool I will have to go check ot that book you mentioned. Nope, sorry not a "marine brat", I was adopted tho and that is about the only interesting thing I can say about myself. Anyway I have loved all of your reviews and if u get a chance drop me an e-mail or IM me. Avian, yup, I like that word as well, I realized where it came from and had it on the brain so stuck it in. It's from an awesome book called Hawksong by Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Dear me I am rambling, so I'll shut up, but if you have time drop me a message, I love to talk *clamps mouth shut and is dragged away by the looming update button*  Thanks for everything and the constant support!

kitten55- thankee!

Wake-Robin - *bows low* well here it is, thank you and what do u think? 

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 – Well not as fluffy or angsty as I wanted it to be, but I felt as if I needed to end it, just to have it done! I am planning on writing a fluffy adventure fic in the near future, within the month I am sure. I will be glad to have some action, I am not normally one for sic fics but this one turned out really well it seems. Wow thanks for all your reviews, from the beginning hehe ^^ and now, I hope you'll stick around for the next one, thanks. 

Numair's Angel – Thank you, I love to write D/N fics as well. And you said I should write more of them, well I have one in the making. Thanks for all your support!

Dead Life – Thankee, err the rabid squirrel, fun. More fluff ect in later fics but for now thanks for the support. 

Thanks to everyone, wow I am overusing my 'thanks' aren't I. But really everyone your reviews mean a lot to me, and putting up with my lethargy for this fic and posting it, it seems is no small task. I will be back, but until next time goodbye for now! ~ Roccovende


End file.
